I Do It Out Of Love
by Plume-now
Summary: TRADUCTION - Sur les quatre mois, depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'était probablement le pire moment pour dire "Je t'aime" . Lawlu, AU, ooc.


Bonjour bonjour ! Alors c'est ma deuxième fanfic sur ce fandom, même si toutefois c'est une traduction ici. En vérité je suis devenue dingue du LawLu sans m'en apercevoir alors qu'à la base ce ship est venu petit à petit, plus comme idée. Je pensais pas que ça deviendrait carrément un OTP. Anyway. Ce drabble a été écrit par **roo17**. Je l'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé, j'espère qu'en le traduisant et en le partageant, vous l'aimerez également ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review que je traduirai à l'auteur ! PS : Au cas où ça vous gênerait, Torao = quelque chose comme "Tra-guy" dans les animes, c'est une manière comme une autre pour Luffy de nommer Law :')

 _Sur les quatre mois, depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'était probablement le pire moment pour dire « Je t'aime ». Lawlu, AU, ooc._

Une très bonne lecture à vous, **Plume-now** ~

* * *

– Continue de la maintenir, ordonna Law, ses mains expertes pressant la veste d'une femme contre la blessure ensanglantée.

Tout en maintenant la pression là pendant un moment, il tendit la main vers une petite boite qu'il transportait partout avec lui ; un tout petit kit chirurgical complet avec scalpel, pincettes, aiguille, fil, bandages et tampons désinfectants. Ses longs doigts saisirent les tampons désinfectants, ouvrirent un nouveau paquet puis retira la veste pour nettoyer la plaie. Cependant son patient n'avait pas les mêmes idées.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu... wow ! Pas moyen !

Law prit une mine renfrognée lorsque son patient tenta de s'échapper en rampant.

– C'est juste un tampon d'alcool. Je dois nettoyer la plaie avant de-

– Non ! Juste- juste saute cette étape !

– Abandonne cette idée et tiens-toi tranquille, grogna Law en tentant de ramener son patient plus ou moins vers lui.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le tressaillement de douleur qu'il provoqua, mais à cet instant là il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

– Ça ne piquera que le temps d'une minute-

– Menteur ! Tu as dit ça la dernière fois et les picotements ont duré pendant au moins cinq minutes !

– Ça n'avait picoté que pendant vingt-huit secondes exactement, grinça Law en lui jetant un regard insistant. Et maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser continuer...

– Tu ne mettras ce tampon d'alcool nulle part près de ma blessure !

– Bon sang, Luffy-ya ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ni le lieu pour commencer à débattre sur ces idioties !

En dessous, Luffy lui rendit son regard. Finalement, Law lâcha un grognement frustré et jeta avec colère les tampons d'alcool sur le côté. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de si piètres arguments.

– J'espère que ta plaie s'infectera, murmura-t-il avec amertume dans un souffle.

– Dépêche-toi juste et finis-en avec ça, grimaça Luffy. Ça fait mal.

– Hé bien c'est ce qui a tendance à arriver quand on se fait tirer dessus.

Il saisit les pincettes et les ramena du côté de son petit-ami, sur la blessure causée par la balle.

– Tu es vraiment un idiot.

– En quoi suis-je un idiot ? J'ai pris une balle pour toi !

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te prendre une balle pour moi ! En fait, il n'y aurait même pas eu de balle si tu n'avais pas ouvert la bouche !

Sur le côté, trois tireurs masqués s'échangèrent des regards. Deux d'entre eux paraissait sincèrement perdus, ne s'attendant certainement à ce que ce genre de choses se passe. Le troisième membre, cependant, semblait être en train de perdre patience. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient en train de se disputer là, maintenant... » « C'est un peu... étrange. » « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit un peu... humoristique... »

Les otages de l'autre côté de la pièce se regardaient également les uns les autres. Quelques-uns se penchaient et murmuraient entre eux tandis que d'autres en restaient carrément bouche bée. « Sont-ils vraiment en train de se disputer pour ça maintenant ? » « Comment peuvent-ils être si calmes ? » « Comme si c'était le moment de se chamailler ! ».

– Est-ce que tu as seulement idée de ce que Ace et Garp auraient pu me faire si tu avais été tué ?

– Est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que Doffy et Corazon m'auraient laissé vivre si tu étais mort ?

Luffy grimaça à nouveau en sentant les pincettes saisir une partie de la balle logée dans son corps. Ow.

– Continue de la maintenir, aboya Law en se concentrant uniquement sur la tâche à accomplir.

– Je la maintiens toujours, abruti, marmonna Luffy dans un souffle.

Law entendit toutefois la remarque et ne se ménagea pas pour retirer la balle trop gentiment.

– Ahh ! Espèce d–... une femme couvrit rapidement les oreilles de sa fille en réaction à la vulgarité du langage... – d'enfoiré !

– O-ops, ma main a glissé.

– Que dalle ! Mon cul ça a glissé ! Tu-... Éloigne ce tampon d'alcool de ma blessure tout de suite !

– Arrête de faire l'enfant et fais avec ! cria en retour Law, en tentant de maintenant le bras de Luffy.

Mais le jeune adolescent ne se préoccupait de rien de tout ça et s'entêta à repousser continuellement la main de Law loin de sa blessure.

– Luffy-ya, laisse-moi juste nettoyer ça sinon ça va s'infecter !

– Ça ne s'infectera pas !

– Ça s'infectera, les balles ne sont pas les choses les plus propres au monde, tu sais ! Et encore moins le sol de la banque !

– Est-ce tu pourrais juste arrêter d'agiter ce tampon partout et déjà me bander ma blessure ?!

– J'essaie de la nettoyer parce que je ne veux pas que ta plaie s'infecte et ne te cause plus de douleur !

– Je m'en fiche si ça s'inf–

– Je fais seulement ça parce que je t'aime, bon sang ! Maintenant laisse-moi nettoyer !

Luffy et Law se figèrent tous deux subitement. Le silence tomba sur la salle de banque pour la première en sept minutes. Les braqueurs de banque et les otages se turent tous, assez curieux de voir ce qui allait arriver ou être dit par la suite.

– … Tu m'aimes ?

– Bien sûr que je t'aime, répondit Law plus sèchement que ce qu'il ne le voulait.

Vraiment, il pensait que son petit-ami était au courant de ce petit détail, mais apparemment il était réellement un idiot et ne s'était pas rendu compte de cette évidence. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Luffy.

– Je t'aime aus–

Les soudains picotements coupèrent net les mots de Luffy et lui causèrent un brusque hoquet de douleur, qui ne dura pas plus de quinze secondes, son souffle se mit à haleter momentanément.

– Law ! siffla-t-il. Espèce de salaud ! J'avais dit pas de tampon d'alcool !

– Il me semble qu'un docteur sait mieux que le patient ce qui est bon pour lui.

– Va te faire foutre !

– Peut-être quand on rentrera, ronronna Law, ce qui provoqua l'apparition de formes de rougissement sur les joues de Luffy tandis que le chirurgien bandait la plaie désinfectée.

– T-Tu–

– Je ne peux pas supporter ça une seconde de plus, dit l'un des braqueurs en remettant son revolver dans les mains de ses complices. Je dégage d'ici.

– Hein ? Attends, Dale ! Tu ne peux pas–!

– Je me barre !

– Mais et le plan ?!

– J'emmerde le plan ! Je ne vais pas rester ici regarder ces idioties plus longtemps !

– Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi !

Le deuxième braqueur abandonna subitement son partenaire en lui laissant son arme et courut du côté de Dale.

– Jim ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Jim ! Ah, c'est vraiment de la grosse merde, mec.

Le dernier braqueur lâcha tous les revolvers par terre et suivit les deux autres dehors où ils furent rapidement arrêtés. Les otages, pour la plupart d'entre eux, furent heureux et ravis d'être libres, mais également perplexes de voir que leurs héros n'étaient en fait non pas la police mais les deux idiots arguant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

– Ne t'avise même pas m'appeler panda encore une fois, Luffy-ya, ou Dieu m'en garde je viderai une entière bouteille de whisky sur ta blessure à l'instant où nous sortirons d'ici.

Luffy lâcha un petit cri, les yeux écarquillés.

– Tu n'oserais pas...

Law retint un sourire narquois.

– Oh, j'oserais.

– Je vais prendre ça pour du bluff et je vais t'appeler pan–

– Tu finis ce mot et je déchire ton chapeau en petits morceaux.

– …

– …

– … Tu ne viens pas juste de menacer mon chapeau.

– Oh, si.

– … Salaud…

Par chance, avant que les choses ne puissent devenir violentes entre les deux amants, la police et les ambulanciers entrèrent. Alors qu'ils posaient Luffy sur la civière et l'emmenait à l'ambulance, Law prit la main de son petit-ami en massant affectueusement par des petits cercles le dos de celle-ci.

– Hey, Law ?

Le chirurgien lâcha un bref « Hm ».

– Tu le pensais vraiment ? Que tu m'aimes ?

– Évidemment je le pensais, répondit-il en se penchant pour presser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

– Oh, et Law ?

– Oui, Luffy-ya ?

– … Si jamais tu remets de un autre tampon d'alcool sur une blessure sans ma permission, je t'arracherai les bras.

– Ça ressemble à un défi.

– Je suis sérieux.

– Moi aussi.

– Tu sais, tu peux être un vrai trou du cul condescendant quand tu le veux.

– Et tu peux être la grande douleur dans le cul. C'est à peu près équivalent.

– Si tu veux, marmonna le jeune homme. De toute façon, avant que nous ne soyons interrompus par les braqueurs de banque et tout le reste, je voulais te demander si peut-être nous pouvions aller au cinéma la semaine prochaine.

– Ça me paraît être un bon plan

– Super ! C'est mon tour cette fois, d'accord ?

Law lui adressa un petit sourire.

– Très bien. J'irai te voir à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

Luffy fronça des sourcils.

– Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

– Si je t'accompagne, comment pourrais-je être en mesure de faire passer de la viande en fraude, en me faufilant dans l'hôpital ?

La bouche de Luffy salivait déjà et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la promesse de viande. Law se pencha et l'embrassa une fois de plus en passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

– On se revoit bientôt.

– 'kay. Je t'aime, Torao !

– Je t'aime, aussi, Mugiwara-ya.


End file.
